


Something You Love

by laika_space



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Peter Parker Has a Family, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laika_space/pseuds/laika_space
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS ARE MENTIONED!!!!!!****************************************The assignment is to "paint something you love."Morgan sure is lucky to have a mom, dad, two uncles, and a brother that she loves more than anything.





	Something You Love

Morgan took in her surroudings. The smell of paint, the sound of children laughing, and the aroma of joy diffused in the air.

She was bent over the sink in Mrs. Green's second grade classroom, sloppily scrubbing at her hands with soap. She'd made a rookie mistake; brushing her hair out of her face before washing the paint off of her hands.

After successfully cleaning herself up, the girl walked back to her seat.

She glanced behind her at the whiteboard, on which todays assignment was etched in colorful letters:

_"Paint something you love."_

She had done just that. 

Morgan had painted quite the collection over the past year, including a dinosaur, a French robot eating rigatoni, and a portal to the imaginary realm called Yoingo.

But this was her greatest creation by far.

Morgan heard soft high-heeled footsteps approaching, and turned around to meet Mrs. Green's grin.

"What did you paint, Morgan?"

Morgan smiled, wide and bright. "What I love the most."

Mrs. Green chuckled, "That's lovely, dear!"  
  
  


There came a knock at the door. 

Mrs. Green looked up. "That'll be Mr. Hogan, here to pick you up early for a dentist's appointment."

The woman strode to the door, turned the cold brass knob, and let the door swing open.

There stood Happy, alongside a lanky, brown-haired teenager.

"PETER!" Morgan shouted, running to hug the teen.

The girl, stronger than she looked and catching Peter by surprise, nearly tackled him with a hug.

"Oh gee, thanks for the warm welcome, kid." Happy murmured.

"You ALWAYS pick me up." Morgan retorted.

Peter pulled away from Morgan's embrace.  
"What'd you do today, Morgie?"

The girl immediately perked up like a dog. Taking Peter's hand in hers, she hastily led him to her desk.  
  


Peter's heart warmed at the painting on the desk.

"We had to paint something we love! So obviously I had to draw mommy, daddy, uncle Rhodey, uncle Happy, and you!" Morgan chirped.

The painting was sloppy and still wet. Happy's arms were too long, and Pepper's head was too small. One of Peter's eyes was bigger than the other, and Rhodey's left hand had six fingers.

Nevertheless, Peter felt hot tears welling up behind his eyes.

"Th-that's really good, Morg." Peter breathed. "You could be the next van Gogh."

"But I want to keep both of my ears!" The brunette child gasped, throwing her small hands over her ears.

Happy piped up, still standing in the doorway. "C'mon you two, the appointment is at 1:30." 

******************

As they walked to the car, Peter's head and heart were churning.

"Am I really one of the things you love the most?"  Peter asked, opening the car door for Morgan to climb in.

Morgan laughed. "Of course! Daddy told me I had to or he would kick me out. He said he was loyal to his first child before he was loyal to me. I know he was joking, but I still love you anyway."

Peter chuckled. That sure sounds like something Tony would say.

God, he missed Tony.

It'd been three years since he died.

Peter had been left with an enormous gaping hole in his heart.

He was Tony's intern. His mentee. His kid.  
His "first child."  
  


After Tony's passing, he struggled being Spiderman.

Hell, most days he even struggled being Peter parker.  
  
  


Sometimes, he found it far easier to just be Morgan Stark's big brother.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yea yea, crappy little one shot I wrote in like twenty minutes because I was bored. 
> 
> I just love Peter and his sister Morgan.
> 
> And their mom, Pepper  
> And uncle Happy  
> And uncle Rhodey.


End file.
